Simplify the following expression: ${3a-2(a-2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 3a {-2(}\gray{a-2}{)} $ $ 3a {-2a+4} $ Combine the $a$ terms: $ {3a - 2a} + 4$ $ {a} + 4$ The simplified expression is $a+4$